The Legend of Zelda: Staff of Despair
by achientpast
Summary: When Sarrow; a fine warrior of the King's army. Descovers his parents dead bodies and persues revenge...only death and despair falls upon Hyrule. Yes I know, my last was a flunk but I am really confident in this one.
1. Prologue

Legend of Zelda:

**The Staff of Despair**

**Prologue **

It has been three-hundred and seventy-five years since the Twilight Realm was vanquished from Hyrule. Three-hundred and seventy-five years since Zant and Ganondorf were defeated by the hero Link, and 375 years since the last hint of war.

Hyrule was in an era of peace. New villages were being built throughout the land and ones of old were being reconstructed. Still, many soldiers were recruited and trained incase of an unexpected attack from Ganondorf or some other evil that might still wander across the world. Among these many soldiers was a youth by the name of Sarrow. Sarrow, from was born right in the heart of Castle Town, and grew up there running in the streets - causing plenty of trouble. Now very near adulthood; was finely tanned with very long rust colored hair that came down and covered up his deep emerald eyes. Sarrow was roughly 6 feet and relatively thin, he was in great physical condition as was easily seen by his bulging biceps, quads, and forelegs that nearly tore through his purely black clothing.

Sarrow however was not just an ordinary soldier, he was an assassin, trained in ancient methods only known to few - and for this reason he was feared throughout the king's army.

Sarrow was equipped with many weapons, daggers, throwing knives, bombs, a long knife (that some considered a sword) and many others that were foreign to common soldiers.

This master of stealth, master saboteur, one that was held in high regard by the hero Link; now lid upon a bed with deep wounds across his back, a fine gash a up the back of his neck and unto his cheek and various injuries on his legs, and abdomen. He lid in sub-consciousness - eyes sunken and wide with terror, rasping, mumbling non-sense but always repeating one word - just one fear inducing word…Ganon…


	2. Chapter 1: How it Came to Be

**Chapter One: **

**How It Came To Be**

_Two Days earlier…_

Link and Sarrow stood side by side in front of the king's throne; each pondering silently as they both examined the many wondrous and artistic designs the wove over the walls, floor and ceiling of the Throne Room. They also looked at the many portraits of all the deceased kings of Hyrule; as well as the many beautiful Princesses that had also died in past years.

They were both summoned by the King, in expressed urgency; however, the two young men began to become annoyed and impatient as the King was not and had not been present for the past twenty minutes.

From behind a silk curtain at the back of the throne room – Princess Zelda entered with a concerned look upon her face.

"My…father is coming now…sorry for the wait…" she said, her last few words, quietly murmured.

"Finally…" said Sarrow, "I was beginning to become inpatient!"

"Never…become inpatient while waiting on his majesty!" a deep voice came from behind the curtain; before its owner reveled himself.

Link chuckled as Sarrow flushed and appeared to become even more annoyed.

"Well, there's no time to waist! I'll have to get straight to the point." said the King; almost oblivious to the present humor. "Sarrow, I know you are in a time of mourning but I can't find anyone better or more qualified for this next mission then you!"

For the first time since arriving in the Throne Room, Sarrow took his eyes off his feet – he looked up, Sarrow looked at the King with eyes sunken in their sockets from shock and tiredness. _He remembered…_

_Coming home from a recent mission, Sarrow walked along the path from the castle to his old house inside Castle Town. He remembered his childhood, playing in the streets and at home with his parents. He then walked out of Castle town and onto Hyrule Field. He walked the paths that lead to a new village that was in construction near Kakariko – where his parent's new house was. About six-hundred meters from the village he heard a loud scream of terror, followed by many others, then the crackling of fire and the crying of babies. Quickly he drew his long knife and ran towards his father's town. He stealthily hid behind a large tree at the edge of town to get a visual of the situation before running into what could be a death sentence. "Thirty boblins… at least…," he thought as he realized what was going on. "My family…"_

_With a cry of defiance Sarrow ran into his village and slashed through three startled boblins - laid headless. There were no remaining village guards; Sarrow realized that he was alone. Suddenly ten of the remaining twenty-seven boblins surrounded Sarrow and began to pound at him with their brutal, coarse weapons. However Sarrow was too quick and side-stepped most of the blows before drawing a dagger and slashing many of their throats. He then slew the remaining group of boblins by bombing them while he dashed out of sight. He continued to bomb the boblins until he ran out of bombs. Unfortunately he was still far outnumbered and was now tired and injured. His only chance was to give one last charge. Drawing two poison-tipped taggers and ran into the open before slinging them at two confused boblins, a sickly screech was heard as one boblin was impaled through the throat – blood gushed before it fell dead. The other was hit in the leg by the dagger and buckled in pain before it was decapitated by Sarrow's incoming blade. The last few boblins charged toward Sarrow swinging their clubs wildly but it was to no avail. Sarrow slashed open three more chests; spewing blood across the cobblestone road, four more were then killed by being split in two by Sarrow's furious weapon. Finally as the last boblins ran towards Sarrow he simply extended his arm and his sword ran through the body of the boblin; as it crumpled to the ground, Sarrow, did also. _

_About three hours later, Sarrow awoke from his exhaustion. Bleeding from his leg; he managed to stand, then, walk across the battleground that was once his town. Buildings were burned; blood was spilt and splattered on the ground and the bodies' of men and boblins littered the pathways. Sarrow soon approached his own house, it was burned, the door was knocked down and the roof was partly caved in. He entered only to see the three mangled bodies of his mother, father and sister. He knelt beside his father and began to weep. There were four boblin bodies surrounding him, but his father's sword was no where in sight. And to add to the mystery; his father was slew with a clean cut across his chest, not with the brutal blows of boblin weapon; which covered his mother and sister. He did not ponder this long, for now he wept and mourned his family, until, again he fainted from exhaustion. _

_Link soon came, and picked up the unconscious youth. He brought him to the castle: before lighting Sarrow's village aflame. _


End file.
